wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cotton Candy the RainWing
C O T T O N C A N D Y Please do not use Cotton Candy/the content/the picture without my consent please and thank you! Cotton Candy is Jacquelyn's RainWing Mascot. Canon infobox art by Nightstrike and modern infobox art by Nightstrike. Character Profile art by Appearance Cotton Candy's scales will generally change color according to his mood, whether he wants that color or not. Although he can control his scales, he has a hard time stopping emotions particularly powerful ones, from coming through. He can also change color when he wants to camouflage himself or show off, (especially likes showing off to Buttercup). Cotton Candy can stamp out all emotion before it splatters out all over his scales. Oftentimes, he will change his color to be as bright and handsome as possible in front of other dragons to show off. He cannot change the color of his eyes, which are darkish emerald green. When his fear is very strong, he will turn pale green and white and is unable to camouflage or change his scales. The sun is needed to make his scales beautiful and vivid which are usually cotton candy blue. If he does not get sun time his scales will not be as bright and vivid. Cotton Candy is long and graceful, with a plum colored ruff and a prehensile tail he uses primarily for climbing trees and hanging in his rainforest habitat. The insides of his ears are red or pink while his underbelly is cotton candy pink. He developed his color-shifting scales inside his egg which was a smooth white color. With his wings being plum to match his ruff. Personality Cotton Candy hates dragonets and can't stand them. He says their annoying and downright disrespectful. They have always bothered him and there might or might not be a reason for that. He thinks they're all thieves and steal everything they can get their talons on. However, he does have love interests. Buttercup is the one her loves. He's been looking for someone to share his home with for a long time now. And he believes Buttercup is the one for him. He loves to cook and bake sweets. When he has time he likes to visit his friends and catch up on anything he's missed. Abilities Cotton Candy can alter color of his scales to mimic objects (such as tree frogs or pearls), his surroundings, other dragons, or simply to suit his preference. His colors may also change if he feels a particularly strong emotion, such as pale green or white for fear or pain, purple for guilt, yellow for amusement, pink for happiness, emerald for displeasure, red and black for anger., grey for sadness, blue for calm. Sunlight charges his scales, making him better at camouflage, as well as giving him energy and making him happier and supposedly smarter. Sun time makes his scales brighter. Cotton Candy also has a prehensile tail much like a chameleon to grip onto trees. He can swing from tree to tree, called "tree gliding" to move about over long distances, as vines and branches would make normal flying difficult. As a dragonet he took tree gliding lessons (as well as other things, such as venom training and fruit gathering). Cotton Candy possesses deadly venom, the effects closely related to hydrofluoric acid (eating away at flesh), which can be shot from his two longest fangs, like a spitting cobra. His venom melts away at dragon scales easily, and unless nullified with flame (or the venom of a relative to counteract the venom), the venom will kill the victim with alarming speed if some lands in their eyes or bloodstream. However, landing on normal scales you may survive. Furthermore, his venom only affects living things such as leaves or flowers, and cannot affect inorganic objects such as rocks or metal. Sometimes, though, if even only a small amount of venom comes in contact with another dragon, it can brutally scar their scales and leave them disfigured instead of killing them completely. His venom is very painful when contacted, much like acid. As his heritage is somewhat fuzzy, before mating, if he were to he would spray venom on a leaf or other plant material to see if he is related to the other dragon. If he was related to the other dragon their venom would neutralize his relative's venom, whereas an unrelated dragons venom would cause the target to dissolve faster. His venom is black. When it hits hard ground, it will after sometime, dry into hard glossy droplets similar to obsidian. While spitting his venom, he fully opens (unhinges) his mouth much like a snake. Recent studies show the older he gets the farther he can shoot. However, he believes it involves practice. The venom, in theory, could possibly be somewhat consistent of Hydrofluoric acid, as it's highly corrosive to organic matter, though possibly a modified form of it, since the actual acid is clear and transparent like water, and bleaches skin/body parts white on most applications to subjects. History One day and odd IceWing showed up in town, she was pure white with a pinked forked tongue, and red eyes. But what caught his attention most was the pink glow of her scales. She was prettier then any other dragon he had ever seen. He knew he just had to meet her. They soon fell in love and were together for a year. He'd make her cakes, and delicious sweets, chocolate camels and rabbits. Another year passed and she was with egg. The dragoness was 22 at the time. Then one day another dragon came into their lives, he was so handsome all the girls in town would chase the new comer around until one night Cotton Candy woke up and his mate was gone forever. After all he couldn't have held her with chains if he wanted to. When he passed her in town he would see her with the dragon who'd taken her away from him. She wore a new ring and a bunch of dragonets prance by her sides. They were his but Cotton didn't know it and he might never know it. He picked up there names, names that him and Snowhare had chosen for those special little ones who would fill their house one day, Gumdrop and Candy Cane. Soon Snowhare had more dragonets and he knew he'd never win her heart again. Relationships Name: Buttercup Despite Cotton Candy still misses Snowhare he has found a new love. She even seems to like him, sometimes they chase each other around town and buy ingredients for sweets for him to bake with at the bakery. Name: Snowhare Cotton Candy's first love who had his first two dragonets. He was devastated when she left him for someone else. Trivia *Cotton Candy did and has fathered dragonets but does not know it. He may father more in the future. *His first love was a IceWing named Snowhare and his second is a SandWing named Buttercup who is a possible Hybrid. *Cotton is 74 years old at the moment for now but liable to change if I got my dates all mixed up. He will be seen in my fanfiction I'm Still Standing. Gallery Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Males Category:Occupation (Other)